


[Giroud/Lloris] Golden Retriever & Black Shorthair

by ssalpaca



Series: Univers [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca
Summary: 金毛与黑猫的大学时代。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Hugo Lloris
Series: Univers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969549





	[Giroud/Lloris] Golden Retriever & Black Shorthair

**Author's Note:**

> 年级：lolo大三，托比大一，其余大二（大写的二。

**1.**

洛里一进图书馆就感受到一股熟悉的低气压。

果不其然，老地方还是老面孔：维尔通亨正噘着嘴抱着胳膊，一脸苦大仇深地思考人生。

“返校综合征？”洛里绕过他，跟旁边的登贝莱打了个招呼。

“不用管他——”登贝莱照例是习以为常的口吻，“刚换了宿舍还没适应而已。”

“根本不是适不适应的问题。”维尔通亨立即严辞予以反驳，“有的人你看一眼就知道合不来。”

“他是对室友有意见，想换宿舍又被宿舍长否了，所以才在这儿生闷气。”登贝莱小声解释着。

洛里听明白了大概：“新室友很差劲吗？”

“谁知道，他自己也说不清。”登贝莱无奈地耸耸肩，继续敲着键盘。

洛里转过脸打算关怀一下好久不见的维尔通亨，刚好比利时人也正若有所思地盯着他。

“Hugo，你室友退租了对吧？”

“对。”

洛里不住宿舍，而是在校外不远的地方租了房。之前的室友这学期实习去了外地，整间房现在就他一个人。

“很好，我要搬到你那儿去。”

“可以呀，但你好像忘了我家有什么？”

洛里指的是他养的那只金毛——奥利。上次去他家的时候，维尔通亨被冲过来表示欢迎的奥利吓得一跃而起，蹦到登贝莱背上死活不肯下来，导致后者差点被勒得背过气去。

‘不是怕，是不喜欢。是心理和生理的双重抗拒。’——他还记得维尔通亨是这么分析怕狗这件事的。

面前的比利时人足足愣了两秒，终于恍然大悟地猛一拍桌子：“我明白了！难怪我怎么看他都不顺眼，那家伙简直跟你家金毛一毛一样！”

洛里也开始想象，什么样的人会像金毛。可能是那种一头金发、稍微有点长，看起来很有活力——就像今天早上遛狗时遇到的那个男生。以前从没见过，所以应该是新搬来的，说不定也是这届的新生。

“‘奥利’在你们法国人里是不是个挺常见的昵称？”维尔通亨又问。

“算是吧。”洛里心不在焉地随口一答，“你们今天有迎新任务吗？”

“有啊，我这不正打着名单。”登贝莱把打印机慢悠悠吐出的两页纸甩给维尔通亨，“赶紧核一下，去晚了又得挨骂。”

“哦——哎——这人我认识。”维尔通亨提高了音调。

登贝莱探过脑袋：“哪个？”

“就姓A打头、超长的这个，跟我一个初中。”

洛里突发奇想也跟着去了迎新会，结果一个眼熟的也没有。

那位A姓学弟倒是很好认，一见维尔通亨就开心的像见了亲人一样。

＊＊＊＊＊

结束了大一一整年的分校生活，吉鲁终于如愿回到了主校区。主校区哪都好，唯独宿舍让他有点头疼——新的室友似乎对他颇为抵触。

“人见人爱惯了，碰个钉子就开始怀疑人生？”宿舍长科斯切尔尼宽慰着拍拍他的肩膀，“没关系，你们两个都不是难相处的类型，室友也需要磨合，顺其自然就好。”

吉鲁在宿舍长苦口婆心的劝解之下感触良多，回去就循环上了「Let It Be」。

结果第二天一早出门时，他发现mp3彻底没电了。

其实晨跑不听mp3也挺好，吉鲁边跑边想，能听到很多平时没注意到的、自然的声音，比如鸟鸣，比如犬吠。

话说回来早晨起来遛狗的人还真不少。

他跑着跑着突然听到一个男声：

“奥利，别跑那么快！”

吉鲁听话地放缓了脚步。他倒是没觉得自己跑得有多快，只是好奇喊他的人是谁。

他朝着声音的方向看过去，小路对面有一只金毛飞奔而过，到了路口才停下来，后面跟着它的主人——黑色短发的男生一边喘着气，一边不好意思地朝他笑了笑：

“抱歉，奥利看到跑步的人就以为是要和他比赛……”

原来奥利是这只金毛的名字。

吉鲁当即微笑着回了一句“没关系”。不过说真的，跟宠物同名确实有点尴尬。

他把视线从那张跑红的脸、和翘起的发梢上收回来，与此同时脑海中又一下子闪过了很多陌生的画面。

在那些并不属于他记忆的场景里，都出现了同一个人——一个大约三十多岁的男人。虽然他没见过、也不知道是谁，但不知为什么却有一种异常肯定的直觉：这个男人就是刚才那个男生。

这难道是——超能力的觉醒？能看见未来的那种？

吉鲁顿时兴奋起来，他还想再确认一下这种感觉，可那个男生已经不见踪影。他又把路上的人都看了个遍，也没再出现过什么画面。之后也没再有类似的情况发生。

真是怪事。

**2.**

在天气预报有雨的情况下，洛里都会带伞，但他偶尔也会忘记看预报。

今天他预约的书到了，可预约时他忘了把取书的默认地点改成理学图书馆，所以还得跑一趟步行至少需要十分钟的主图书馆。

进馆的时候还只是小毛毛雨，而等他拿到书出来，雨已经下得很大了。

洛里站在正门口的屋檐下发了会儿呆。如果是在理学院的地盘上，他随便找个熟人就能蹭把伞回去，但在这儿他谁都不认识，看样子只能等雨小一点、或者停了再走。

他决定回图书馆里先看会儿书。结果刚转过身没走两步，一抬头就看见了那天早上遇到的那个男生，而对方也看见了他。

果然没猜错，他也是这儿的学生，洛里有点开心地想。

“真巧，又见面了。”男生笑着走到他面前，熟络的语气并不会让人觉得不自在，“没带伞？”个子比他还要高一点。

洛里点点头，忍不住继续近距离的观察。

他笑起来还真有点像金毛——虽然下一秒洛里就收回了这个略显失礼的想法。他的眼睛也很漂亮，是晴朗的海蓝色，像宝石一样会发光。

“正好我有。”男生晃了晃手中的长柄雨伞，“能麻烦你把我送到前面的环校巴士站吗？”

洛里下意识地说了“好”，想了想又补上一句“谢谢”。直到他们撑开伞走进雨中，洛里才反应过来是哪里不对：他刚才说谁送谁？

不过这并不妨碍他们边聊边往车站走。

洛里得知他是历史系，之前在分校区；住在北宿舍楼，从这儿坐校巴只要一站；平时的活动区域都在社科学院，今天是来交校刊稿子的。

一般这种类似初见的交谈往往会很拘束，但这个男生给人的感觉却很自然，也很亲切。反倒是洛里一直慢了半拍，只顾得上接收信息和回答问题。

在车站没等一会儿校巴就来了。

男生把伞递到他手里，蓝眼睛透出几分期待：“能告诉我你的名字吗？”

洛里也才发现，原来说了半天都没提过姓名。

“Hugo，Hugo Lloris。”

“Hugo。”男生点点头，又重复了一遍他的名字，上车前还挥了挥手，“Hugo，记得把伞还给我啊。”

直到目送着校巴远去，洛里才勉强回过神来，并且察觉到一个非常严峻问题：他忘了问人家的名字。

连名字都不知道，这伞要怎么还？

＊＊＊＊＊

校刊编辑部位于主图书馆的三楼。

吉鲁交完稿子一身轻松，哼着歌下楼准备回宿舍。外面雨不小，图书馆门口聚集着一些没带伞的学生，他一眼就注意到了其中那个头发有点翘的身影。

这次并没有什么奇怪的画面再出现，吉鲁也没觉得失望。他很乐意相信这或许是某种特别的指引。

眼看那个身影转身要回馆里，他赶紧迎了上去。男生抬起头，睁大了眼睛一脸意外地看着他，似乎还带着点惊喜。

他眼睛可真圆，像猫咪一样，吉鲁想。颜色是通透的褐色，又有点像琥珀。

吉鲁还想好了两个人共用一把伞的解决方案：他们可以先一起走到车站，如果他也住校，就直接送他回去；如果不住，就把伞给他，反正下了车再到宿舍也没几步路，一路小跑也淋不到哪去。

幸运的是这个提议很容易就被接受了。

在伞下的狭小空间里，吉鲁能感觉到对方的拘谨。

虽然他自己也多少有些紧张，但还是尽量表现得放松、自然，毕竟巧遇的机会可是非常值得珍惜的。

吉鲁一边说着自己的事，一边问到了一些自己想知道的事，比如说他是应用数学系的，也就跟维尔通亨一个专业；住在校外，平常都呆在理学院，今天只是过来取本书。

最重要的是，他知道了他的名字。

雨果·洛里。

雨果。

他喜欢这个名字。

吉鲁沉浸在刚才那段际遇之中，室友回来时他正好想起来问问。

“Jan，你们系是不是有一个——”

他话还没说完，维尔通亨就一脸戒备：“我们系怎么了？”

“……没怎么。”

算了，还是找别人打听吧。

吉鲁吹着口哨走在去洗衣房的路上，越想越觉得自己今天的表现异常完美。不仅在友好的气氛中收获到重要的基本信息，还说好还伞，这样很快他们就又能见面了。

可重播回忆时他猛然意识到一个致命的失误：他忘了把自己的名字告诉人家。

心情骤down的同时，他没注意到脚下还有一级台阶。

＊＊＊＊＊

“又没雨，你天天背个这么大的伞干什么？”维尔通亨很是不解。

“有备无患，以防万一。”

为了还伞，洛里这几天每天都会去一趟社科学院和主图书馆，却没再碰见过那个男生。

也是，总不可能每次都那么巧。

他现在只能懊悔没能及时问到名字，就算想打听也不知道该从何说起。

与他的烦恼截然相反，两个比利时人又在悠闲地聊着日常。

“哇哦，你居然会看冷战的书。”

“不是我，是Olivier借的。”

“你们关系变好了？”

“没有。他瘸了，我就顺手帮他还一下。”

“怎么瘸的？”

“下大雨那天把脚给崴了。”

下大雨那天——洛里顿时产生了一些不好的联想。

“是因为没打伞摔的吗？”他不由得紧张起来。那么大的雨，宿舍又是在山腰上，没伞确实不安全。如果是因为把伞借给他导致——

好在维尔通亨摇了摇头：“他是那天莫名其妙的嗨，蹦蹦跳跳去洗衣房的时候崴的。”

“……又惨又二。”登贝莱发出一声同情的叹息。

放下心的洛里也默默表示赞同。

**3.**

科斯切尔尼是北楼的宿舍长，除了定期开会巡视抽查，还要负责舍友之间的调解。

这不，刚开学就有人因为室友问题来找他，甚至还有人想换宿舍——这俩还是同一间寝室的。

宿舍当然不能说换就换，且不论床位有多紧张，要是开了先例一个个都跑来找他，不光他吃不消，宿管也不会同意。所以除非真的是不可调和的严重矛盾，不然都会胡噜胡噜给劝回去。

除此之外，宿舍长偶尔也会处理一些失物招领的工作。

此刻科斯切尔尼正拿着把伞，要去找失主核对。本来失物都是放在固定的地方统一保管，但鉴于这位同学上周刚崴了脚，他自然不能让人家蹦跶着来取。

吉鲁同学看看他，又看看他手中的伞，满脸的百思不得其解。

“我的伞怎么会在你这儿？”

科斯切尔尼反问他：“是不是你做好事不留名，把伞借给了应用数学系的Hugo Lloris？”

一看对方那副愕然的样子他就知道准没错，看来他的业务范围可以再加一项：寻人。

“呃，确实是我。”吉鲁依旧一脸困惑，“他怎么会找到你？你又怎么会——”

“他找我是因为我和他本来就认识，我找你是因为你符合他的描述。”

科斯切尔尼一边解释，一边回想起洛里是怎么跟他比划的。

‘大概这么高，肩膀这么宽，头发是这样，脸型——’

他全程都憋着笑，这家伙肯定不擅长那种比划猜词的游戏。

“除了还伞，他还跟你说什么了？”吉鲁迫切地追问。

“问了你的名字。”

“还有问别的吗？”

“还问你是不是Jan的室友。”科斯切尔尼觉得这事本不该如此复杂，“你也知道他们是一个系的，早找Jan带个话不就得了。”

吉鲁却使劲摇头。

“那我再介绍你们俩认识一下？”他好心提议。

吉鲁左思右想了一番：“不用了，谢谢。”

这俩人还真有意思，科斯切尔尼心想，他问洛里的时候也是这么被谢绝的。

他本以为这件事就到此为止，结果没过几天，腿脚刚好利索的吉鲁又难掩兴奋地跑来找他。

“我打听到了理学院开放日的安排！能帮我个忙吗？”

这年头想当好宿舍长可真不容易。

科斯切尔尼也奇了怪了，怎么别的宿舍长就没这么多事呢？

**4.**

把万圣节设为第二开放日大概是他们学校独有的特色。

这一天来的基本都是附近的居民，尤其是小孩子，很显然对招生并没有多大的帮助，但学生们都玩得很开心。

维尔通亨和登贝莱的德古拉与狼人组合已经成功吓哭了好几个小朋友。洛里听着不远处的嚎哭声，又看看眼前这些看起来就不好吃、实际上也无人问津的茶点，早知道就带本书什么的过来看了。

“生意这么差，是不是因为你的扮相太吓人了？”

前来调侃的是心理学系的科斯切尔尼学长。

“还好吧。”洛里对着旁边的玻璃窗瞧了瞧，也没觉得有多可怕。

他抽到的是科学怪人，不过是在脸上涂了点颜色、画了几条缝合线，头上再戴个大螺丝钉。

他们闲聊了一会儿，在此过程中科斯切尔尼不时瞄着他背后的方向，洛里几次回头也没发现什么，直接问对方也只是打哈哈，一定有问题。

终于，科斯切尔尼的表情不自然地一僵，洛里迅速转过身，果然在他身后一米开外的地方出现了一位戴着南瓜头套的可疑分子。

南瓜头反倒被他吓得往后一缩，战战兢兢地喊了一句：“不……不给糖就捣蛋！”

洛里一个没忍住笑出了声。

头套里传出的声音虽然闷闷的，但听起来有点耳熟。而且既然敢来找他恶作剧，那他自然也不能轻易放过。

洛里走到南瓜头前面，能让他稍稍仰起脸的高度在他认识的人里一共也没几个。

“想要糖果就不能捣蛋，请先把这个头套摘下来。”

南瓜头晃了晃，似乎是拒绝的意思。

“不摘下来是吃不到糖果的。”洛里边说边从头套镂空的地方往里看，隐约看到了一双闪烁的蓝眼睛。

“我……可以带走再吃。”南瓜头又闷闷地说了一句。

“那可不行。”

洛里索性伸手要摘掉这个头套，对方也使劲摁住不让摘，僵持了半天谁都没能占据上风。

“Olivier。”洛里觉得自己应该没猜错，“戴着这个太闷了，我帮你拿下来吧？”

刚才还试图阻止他的双手一下子失去了力度，任凭他掀起头套露出了金色的发梢和小半张脸。眼看谜底就要揭晓，洛里不禁紧张的一阵心跳加速。

“大哥哥，这个能吃吗？”

此时身后响起了一个稚嫩的声音。

而就在他回个头的工夫，这家伙居然又戴上头套跑了。

洛里放弃了追上去的念头，转向扶着额头、肯定知道些什么的科斯切尔尼：“我没认错人吧？”

然后从对方左右为难的沉默中确定了答案。

＊＊＊＊＊

吉鲁大口大口地喘着气，他刚才差点就回不来了。

先是被发现时心脏扑腾得格外快，然后在洛里碰到他头套的时候简直要跳出来，而听到他名字的那一瞬间心跳又骤然停止，甚至一度无法呼吸。

“这玩意你从哪弄来的。”科斯切尔尼指着那个南瓜头套。

“……借的。”吉鲁也知道自己的行为很蠢，尽管他的本意只是单纯想去找洛里玩而已。

他现在满脑子都还是洛里的脸，无论是微皱的眉头、忍俊不禁的样子，还是紧紧盯着他的圆眼睛、说出他名字时略显得意的嘴角。

“真的……太可爱了……”吉鲁捂着胸口，那份躁动依然未能得到缓和。

“你没事吧？”科斯切尔尼发出担忧的声音，“正常人是不会用‘可爱’来形容弗兰肯斯坦的。”

**5.**

又一个雨天，吉鲁下了课回到寝室，发现窗外有团黑乎乎的东西，好像还在动。

走近一看原来是只猫，被雨淋的瑟瑟发抖。

他赶紧打开窗户把这个小可怜抱进来。黑猫勉强睁开眼喵了一声，又往他怀里钻了钻。

吉鲁一边抱着它一边翻出毛巾和吹风机，先试着轻轻擦了擦身上的水，黑猫很乖也没有反抗，任他擦完一遍又小风吹了两遍。

他打开一罐三明治用的原味金枪鱼罐头，用清水涮过再放进小碗里，另一个小碗倒了点牛奶。

黑猫先是谨慎地闻了闻，舔了一小口，接着津津有味地吃起来。吃饱喝足后有了精神，就开始好奇地满屋子转悠，直到被突然推门进来的维尔通亨吓了一跳，躲到沙发底下。

“咪咪——来来来——”维尔通亨一见猫也很兴奋，连学了好几声猫叫。

吉鲁见他要抱猫的架势，忍不住叮嘱：“你轻点。”

结果维尔通亨还是把猫举得老高：“哇是公的。”

黑猫在他手里挣扎了几下，一扭身子跳下地，紧接着就跑上了窗台。

维尔通亨赶紧追过去：“咪咪别走！”

“他不叫咪咪。”

在吉鲁看来，就算全世界的猫都可以这么统称，但唯独这只不行。

“你还给他起名字了？”

“他叫——”

黑猫在从窗户跳出去之前，又回过头看了他一眼。漂亮的圆眼睛让他想到一个人。

“雨果。”

既然洛里有一只叫奥利的金毛，那他为什么不能有一只叫雨果的黑猫呢。

正当吉鲁为自己的小聪明沾沾自喜，维尔通亨投来了奇怪的目光。

“雨果？这还真是个相当法式的名字。”

吉鲁借此机会给他科普了一番：其实雨果是个日耳曼名字，在法国的使用率并不算高，反倒是在比利时更常见。

“哦，是么，谢谢你帮我涨知识。”

比利时人“砰”的一声带上房门，吉鲁好像还看见他翻了个白眼。

＊＊＊＊＊

维尔通亨不喜欢狗，也不喜欢现在这个金毛室友。尤其是他早上赶时间，而这家伙又占着厕所对着镜子纠结那两根半毛该梳中分还是偏分的时候。

不过他喜欢这只最近经常来他们寝室转悠的黑猫。

他以前也不觉得自己喜欢猫，但撸猫这件事你懂的，不撸不知道，一撸戒不掉。如果黑猫一整天都没出现，那他这一天都不完整。

问题是显然吉鲁也喜欢这只猫，甚至还给他起了个人名叫“雨果”。雨果从刚出现时的完全不挑食，到现在已经被吉鲁惯的只喝最贵的有机鲜奶。

维尔通亨一边嗤之以鼻，一边蹬着自行车去买了全新口味的罐头。

这天，经过一下午实验课的折磨，盯屏幕盯得头晕眼花的维尔通亨只想瘫在沙发上闭目养神。然而一屁股下去却是异样的触感，并直接导致了一猫一人两声惨叫。

“怎么回事？”吉鲁立刻从房间里冲了出来。

维尔通亨捂着被挠疼的脸：“我坐他身上了。”

他这一坐把雨果吓得不轻，不仅跳起来给了他一爪子，现在还躲得很远，金色的圆眼睛仍是心有余悸又委屈巴巴地瞪着他。

“雨果你还好吗？”吉鲁赶紧心疼地抱起猫，“坐你哪儿了？疼不疼？疼你就喵一声，不疼就喵两声。”

他眼看着黑猫在室友怀里撒娇似的喵了一声，然后又喵了一声。

“哦太好了，雨果你没事。”吉鲁搂着猫，往脸上一阵蹭。

维尔通亨很无语，不知是该吐槽人傻还是猫精。而且每当吉鲁深情地唤起“雨果”，他都会自动带入洛里那张脸，然后狂起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

这时雨果又从吉鲁怀里跳下、跑了回来。一双小爪子搭在他小臂上，仰起脸喵喵叫着，像是在关心他的伤口。维尔通亨顿时觉得哪儿都好了不疼了，哪怕再挨几爪子也不要紧。

吉鲁找来医药箱，说了说伤口该怎么处理，还特别跟他强调：“一定要记得去打针。”

维尔通亨感动地应了一声，心想这家伙其实也没那么不招人待见。

“不然会传染的。”吉鲁一脸严肃地补充。

……呸，要传染也先传给你。

他立马忿忿地掐灭了刚萌生出的那一丝丝改观。

第二天被问到脸上的伤，维尔通亨想都没想就说是“雨果抓的”。虽然说完又觉得好像有点不妥，但他也没往心里去。

不过要是洛里真能变成猫也好，维尔通亨听着课又走起了神，这样他课上还可以撸猫。

＊＊＊＊＊

洛里今天没课。

也不知是什么原因，来上自习时大家看他的眼神都怪怪的。

而更怪的是，在维尔通亨没有出现的情况下，登贝莱和没见过几次的阿尔德维雷尔德分别来找他进行了意义不明的促膝长谈，其中三句话不离维尔通亨，末了还都嘱咐他指甲别留太长。

洛里困惑地盯着指尖——他昨晚刚剪的指甲，有什么问题吗？

直到他们得知有一只叫雨果的猫。

**6.**

一年一度的校内足球赛即将拉开战幕，各参赛院系也都紧锣密鼓地搞起了训练。

阿尔德维雷尔德今天临时加了课，他紧赶慢赶，可赶到训练场时还是迟到了好一会儿。他刚准备冲进去，却被人从身后揪住衣领。回头一看的结果令他又惊又喜——

“学长！”

映入他眼帘的是维尔通亨，不仅是他的中卫搭档，更是他期盼每次训练的重要原因。

“你不进去吗？”阿尔德维雷尔德既诧异又有点期待，“还是说，找我有事？”

维尔通亨郑重地点了点头。

阿尔德维雷尔德做梦也没想到会变成现在这样。

本该是训练时间，维尔通亨却踩在他肩膀上，扒着训练场外围的铁丝网观察着场内情况。

“学长，你还是下来吧？”阿尔德维雷尔德一手扶着脚腕，一手抓着铁丝网，努力维持着平衡，“我总觉得这样不好……”

“Toby，你要知道，站的高才能看得远。”

……知道归知道，可问题在于学长站这么高是要看谁？他不是滋味地想。

隔壁训练场突然爆发出女生们的尖叫，他往那边一瞧，原来是个金发男生刚脱下训练服，正光着上身。虽然这个距离也看不太清，但目测个子很高，长相和身材貌似也都不错。

“嘁。”头顶上传来一声不屑。

“学长认识他？”

“室友。”听起来还有点不高兴。

阿尔德维雷尔德狐疑地再次望向那个男生。难道学长是为了看他？可之前不是说他们关系不好吗？

他还没捋顺这层关系，就发现目标已经罩上外套，正朝他们这边的训练场移动。也是隔着铁丝网左顾右看，最终定格在门将训练的球门附近。

为什么看门将？

他灵机一动想到了一种合理的解释。

“学长，他踢什么位置？”

“前锋。到时候咱们俩盯死他。”

“好的！”阿尔德维雷尔德瞬间又开心起来。

这下就都能说得通了，原来一切都是为了知己知彼、相互侦查。他如释重负地跟着看了会儿门将训练，却越看越不对劲——主力门将洛里今天竟然各种失误，相当反常。

“莫非Hugo学长是在隐藏实力？”阿尔德维雷尔德恍然大悟，“他发现有对手来侦查，所以才故意失误，这样对方就会放松警惕！”

“你想多啦——”维尔通亨倒是见怪不怪，“他只是间歇性短路而已。”

“短路？”阿尔德维雷尔德很难把这个词和洛里联系在一起，毕竟他一直以为洛里是三位学长中最沉稳的那个。

“你还没见识过，我可都习惯了。那家伙关键时刻都能给你掉链子。”

阿尔德维雷尔德的心中隐约吹过一股冷风。

果然，与学长们的相知和默契相比，现在的他还是无法——

打断他的是一阵急促的哨音。他一扭头，正对上系主任兼主教练正怒目指着这边。

“Jan！站那么高是怕我看不见你吗？赶紧给我从Toby身上下来！还有你Mousa，别以为偷偷溜进来就没事了，你们三个迟到的通通加罚十圈！”

**7.**

洛里数了数，这位历史系的同学本周已经在理学院出现了四次，而且似乎对那块贴满招租启示的公告栏情有独钟。

“你不住宿舍了？”他凑过去的时候，吉鲁泛红的耳廓好像又加重了颜色。

“啊——是的，我打算搬出去。”吉鲁显得有些慌张，但一笑起来就足以让其他细节都不再重要。

“之前，谢谢你把伞借给我。”洛里想了想没提万圣节的事。

“不用那么客气，”海蓝色的眼睛笑着的时候格外明媚，“你不是已经把伞还给我了吗。”

但其实更想当面还，本来还想着能有机会一起吃个饭喝个咖啡什么的。洛里咬住嘴唇，终归还是有点不甘心。

“对了Hugo，你对周边租房有什么推荐么，你住的那附近怎么样？”

看样子吉鲁找房是挺不容易的，不然也不至于找到理学院来。

“还算方便，不过你要去社科学院的话——”洛里看了一圈，指着其中一个租房启示，“这边会更近一些。”

吉鲁却对着那个启示又是皱眉又是挠头，纠结了半天才迟疑着转向他：

“其实，我是想离你近一点。”

那一瞬间洛里的脑细胞好像都集体罢了工，他甚至没能理解这句话的字面含义。

“我知道两个学院离得远，平时见面的机会也很渺茫，所以我想如果能住的近，至少可以同路什么的……”

面对吉鲁期待而羞涩的目光，洛里头一次意识到自己是个笨蛋，笨到非得人家把话说这么直接他才能明白。

“呃，其实，那个，不瞒你说，很巧，我也在找室友。”

实际上直到今天早晨，他还坚信一个人住要比合租舒服的多。

“那太好了！”吉鲁开心到两眼放光的样子让他想起了奥利，“你对室友有什么要求吗？”

“只要你不介意我养狗。”

“不介意，当然不介意。”吉鲁急忙摆手，“我很喜欢动物，还养了只猫。确切的说也不是我养的，但他经常会来我们寝室。”

这事洛里倒是知道：“叫‘雨果’的那只？”

“对，名字是我起的，因为我觉得他很像你。”吉鲁兴高采烈地讲起了猫的事。

如果洛里处于正常状态，那么他首先会认为以自己的名字命名一只猫并不恰当，而且说他像猫也算不上是夸奖。只可惜他现在眼里脑子里都是这张又红又有点傻乎乎的笑脸，再加上他自己的脸也很烫，估计也聪明不到哪去。

他们约好了去看房的时间，交换了手机号码。就在洛里想着一会儿要找个没人的地方欢呼一下的时候，吉鲁又突然故作神秘地把他拽到角落里。

“还有一件事，说出来你可能不会信。”

洛里不由得好奇：“是什么？”

“我看到了你以后的样子。”

他第一反应当然是不信，不过吉鲁这么认真的表情又让他有些动摇。

“你的意思是，你能看到别人的未来？”

吉鲁摇摇头：“不，只是你。就是那天早上你对我笑了一下，然后我就看到了很多画面，我很确定画面里的人是你。不过也只有那一次，之后再见你，也没再有画面出现过。”

“你怎么知道那就是我？”洛里还是觉得难以置信。

“直觉。”

莫名的坚定让他有点想笑。

“那以后的我是什么样子？”

吉鲁在头上比划：“头发这样往后梳，这里有些皱纹，这儿还留了胡子。应该是十几年后的你。”

然而这种描述并不具有代表性，三四十岁的男人好像差不多都那个样。洛里也尝试着把眼前这张脸换个发型、加上一些皱纹和胡子，遗憾的是他依然想象不出吉鲁以后会长成什么模样。

“你能看到以后的我，我却看不到你的，这不公平。”他甚至不自觉地撅起了嘴。

“当然能看到，就看你想不想。”吉鲁一副笃定的样子。

洛里点点头说“想”，吉鲁立刻得意地笑开了花。

“只要你耐心地等上很多年，自然就能看到啦。”

“你——”

洛里可不喜欢被人耍。他刚抬起手，就被吉鲁握在手里。

“Hugo，你愿意等吗？”

从指尖蔓延过来的温度、过于深情的话语、多看一眼便会沉溺其中的蓝眼睛——

纵然洛里再怎么试图保持清醒，也还是想不出该怎么回答这个奇怪的问题。不止思绪，连他的时间都仿佛在这一刻静止不前。

“咳咳。”

直到熟悉的咳嗽声吓得他把手抽了回来。

“不好意思打扰了，友情建议你们换个地方。”登贝莱指指大教室的方向，“那边快下课了，一大波熟人就要来喽。”

洛里捂着脸，任凭吉鲁拉着他的手腕往外走。

他现在只想赶紧找个地缝钻进去。

**8.**

刚听到吉鲁说要搬出去的时候，维尔通亨差点没忍住狂奔和欢呼的冲动；然而等到吉鲁收完箱子，最后确认有没有落下东西，他又觉得心里好像有点空落落的。

其实仔细想想，这家伙也就是照镜子的时间长点，如果不是那么像金毛，说不定他们能合得来。

雨果似乎也嗅出了离别的味道，围着他们转了好几圈，叫声透着不安。

“雨果，我要走了。”吉鲁蹲下身子摸着他的头，“你会想我吗？”

维尔通亨也蹲下拍拍手：“没事雨果，我还在。我一会儿带你去买罐头好不好？”

雨果困惑地后退了几步，转着小脑袋看看他又看看吉鲁，抬起的爪子迟迟未能放下。

吉鲁又不放心地跟他唠叨了一番雨果的注意事项，同样的话已经说了不下五遍。

维尔通亨抱着猫送到门口，吉鲁拖着箱子还没走出十米，雨果竟突然从他怀里挣开，飞身追了上去。

“你是要跟我一起吗？”

他看着吉鲁惊喜地抱起猫，握着小爪子朝他挥手：“来，跟Jan拜拜，欢迎来找我们玩呀。”

这什么狗血场景？

维尔通亨满头问号地目送他们走远，独自一人凌乱在风中。

只是一想到他以后再也摸不到那份柔软，再也听不到满足的呼噜声，再也没有小肉垫踩在他胸口上——

他听到了心碎的声音。

“你可以再养一只。”知道内情的登贝莱安慰他，“从小开始养。”

不明情况的阿尔德维雷尔德也表达着关怀：“学长，不要太难过，有什么事我们可以一起想办法。”

维尔通亨发出一声怅然而悠长的叹息。

“雨果走了。”他歪着脑袋靠在学弟肩膀上，“他不要我了。”

“是那只猫。”登贝莱立即补充。

哦对，他想起了上次闹误会的事。

学弟顿时陷入了沉默，登贝莱则是怜悯地看着他。

“不过是一只猫，别弄的好像女朋友跟人跑了似的。”

“废话。”维尔通亨白他一眼，“女朋友能跟猫比吗？”

“那是你没有女朋友。”

“那是你没有猫！”

“好啦好啦，”阿尔德维雷尔德赶紧起来劝架，“学长们不要吵——”

“那只猫现在在我家。”一直置身事外的洛里突然开口，“你要来看他吗？”

“不要，你家有金毛。”维尔通亨不假思索地回绝。可一过脑子他又反应过来这事不对：

“等会儿，在你家？！怎么会在你家？Olivier搬你那儿去了？你们什么时候认识的？怎么背着我就认识了？！”

一颗刚伤过的心又遭受了二次伤害。

＊＊＊＊＊

登贝莱没想到思猫成疾的维尔通亨会病入膏肓到从包里掏出一个猫耳发卡，而且径直朝着洛里走了过去。

“看在你们都叫雨果的份上，我就勉为其难地将就一下吧。”

维尔通亨说着就要把发卡往洛里头上戴，结果当然是被一把挡开。

“啧，戴一下怎么了。”

“我拒绝。我没有义务满足你的恶趣味。”

“谁恶趣味，喜欢猫有错吗？”

“……要戴你自己戴。”

“我自己戴又看不见。”

“那你可以找别人。”

“我不，我偏要找你。”

尽管洛里求助似的看向他们这边，但登贝莱也只好假装没看见。他对这种小儿科的纠缠倒是并不在意，可旁边这位学弟却不能像他一样看得开。

“Mousa学长……”阿尔德维雷尔德悲痛欲绝的样子显然是看在眼里、伤在心上，“Jan学长果然还是对Hugo学长……”

他赶紧摆摆手示意学弟不要瞎想：“没有的事。话说你一口一个学长不累么。”

“可是……”阿尔德维雷尔德无助地眨眨眼。

其实登贝莱还挺同情这个学弟的，谁让他摊上这么个不折不扣的笨蛋学长。既敏感又迟钝，常常会因为某些小事而感伤，却始终不明白身边最近的人的心思。

“Toby，你也不希望只是被当成学弟吧。”他故意说得语重心长。

阿尔德维雷尔德怔怔地垂下脑袋，消沉了好一会儿。等再抬起头时眼神又异常坚决，仿佛做出了什么重大决定。

“我现在去买个猫耳还来得及吗？”

登贝莱刚想劝阻，但转念一想这主意也不赖。于是他叫住学弟：“顺便帮我也买一个。”

在比利时同胞的共同努力下，彻底治好了维尔通亨想撸猫的毛病。

**9.**

洛里很少上闹钟，因为奥利每天都会准时叫他起床，节假日也不例外。

睡梦中，他感觉到一双爪子扒上了他的枕边。

“奥利，今天休息，我要睡懒觉。”洛里闭着眼说。

尽管这个方法不怎么奏效，稍微拖延个三五分钟倒是不成问题。

果然，奥利乖乖地老实了一会儿，但也只有一小会儿。不用看也知道，这家伙现在已经把头伸了过来，下一步就要用鼻子拱他。

可真正碰到他脸上的却不是往常那种凉凉的触感，而是柔和的温度。洛里正觉得奇怪，耳边又传来了温热的呼吸。

“Hugo，起床吧。”

肯定是在做梦，洛里想，奥利怎么会说话呢。而且这个声音很温柔，不仅有磁性还带点性感，就像是——吉鲁的声音。

然而他们并不是会唤醒彼此的关系，至少现在不是；虽然他承认自己多少抱有一些那方面的幻想。

洛里裹紧被子翻了个身，温暖的气息也跟着他移到了另一边。耳朵被牙齿轻轻咬住的时候他还能不为所动，但舌头也舔上来时他整个人都打了个激灵——他最受不了耳朵上湿乎乎的。

好吧，懒觉果然睡不成。他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，打着哈欠摸了摸奥利的头。

嗯？怎么手感不太对？

洛里诧异着睁眼一瞧，立刻惊恐地缩回了手。

“你醒啦。”

趴在他床边的竟然不是奥利，而是笑呵呵的吉鲁；不对，应该是变成奥利的吉鲁，但也可能是变成吉鲁的奥利？

总之现在他看到的是吉鲁头上长着一对金毛的耳朵，身后还有一条毛茸茸的尾巴晃来晃去，最关键的是——没穿衣服。

洛里顿时被吓醒了。

说起来小黑猫似乎很中意奥利的窝，所以最近奥利叫他也不像以前那么准时。

洛里看着楼下依偎在一起的两个小家伙，心想以后还是定闹钟吧。

＊＊＊＊＊

吉鲁按掉闹铃，又倒回枕头上，想再多睡一会儿。

“喵？”

可显然雨果已经醒了，还用小肉垫碰了碰他的脸。

但吉鲁还是很困，困得一点都不想睁眼。被猫叫醒是很幸福，只不过代价是再也别想赖床睡懒觉。就算他把被子蒙在头上，雨果也还是会爬上来，又跳又踩，直到他不得不投降起床为止。

唔……今天压在他身上的重量格外重。

吉鲁一边纳闷最近喂了什么导致这家伙变沉，一边极不情愿地睁开眼；然后他睁大的眼睛就彻底阖不上了。

等等等等，为什么洛里会在他床上？！而且还——

吉鲁震惊得发不出声音，只能目瞪口呆地眼瞅着不仅没穿衣服、还长出了黑猫耳朵和尾巴的洛里骑在他被子上，正旁若无人地舔着爪子——哦不，应该是手。

过于刺激的画面已然超出了他的承受范围。他能感受到偾张的血流，可不知为什么身体却动弹不得。

黑猫洛里舔完手见他还一动不动，不高兴地皱起眉，俯下身子压在他胸口上，几乎要碰到他的鼻尖。

“Ollie，如果你再不起床的话——”洛里凶巴巴地亮出指甲，“我可要生气了喵。”

此时吉鲁欣喜地发现自己总算可以动了。

虽然很不可思议，但不管究竟是雨果变成了人，还是洛里变成了猫，看上去倒是都一样。只要挠挠下巴，他的猫就会翻过身露出肚皮，乖乖地任他摆布。

吉鲁是摔醒的，他抱着被子从床上滚了下来。而房间里除了他，既没有猫也没有人。

他失望地爬起来，默默换了条睡裤。

**10.**

洛里喜欢靠在沙发上看书，雨果喜欢蜷在他腿上打盹。他们都喜欢这种平和的气氛，但另两位似乎并没有同感。

奥利一次又一次叼来了心爱的玩具，至于吉鲁——

“Hugo。”

“Hugo！”

“Hugo~”

“Hugo——”

“Hugo……”

如果奥利会说话，估计差不多也是这个感觉，洛里边翻书边想。

＊＊＊＊＊

每当洛里呼唤“Ollie”的时候，都能得到两个回应；每次吉鲁喊“Hugo”，无论人还是猫都经常不理他——这简直是赤裸裸地无视，太不公平了。

可一旦对上那双无辜的圆眼睛，他也就没了脾气。

“我以为你是在叫他。”洛里指着腿上的雨果。

吉鲁只剩下一个想法：你说的都对。

洛里看书的时候基本不理人，这一点吉鲁当然清楚，不过并不影响他对于“如何吸引男友注意力”的不懈尝试。

“Hugo，”他侧着身子坐在洛里旁边，“为了区分你和雨果，我决定给你换个称呼。”

“换成什么？”洛里正聚精会神地看着《概率论》，头也没抬。雨果倒是抬眼看了看他，然后识趣地移步到沙发的另一端。

“亲爱的、甜心、宝贝，或者——某个只属于我们的词汇。”他故意附在耳边说。

结果洛里反倒挪远了一些：“等你选好了再告诉我吧。”

第一轮挑战宣告失败，但轻言放弃从来不是他的风格。

“Hugo，我今天不想做饭了。”吉鲁这次换上了撒娇的口吻。

洛里眼不离书，腾出手揉了揉他的头发：“想出去吃吗？”

“不想。”

“外卖呢？”

“也不想。”

“那我来做吧，你想吃什么？”

吉鲁回想起上一次洛里下厨时的惨烈景象，差一点笑出了声。

“我只想吃你。”他试图把自己挤进洛里和书之间，可惜没能成功。

“Ollie，别闹，等我看完——”

“我现在就想吃。”

他已经瞄准了耳朵，要知道这可是洛里尤为敏感的部位，稍加刺激反应就会很精彩。然而刚要下嘴，却有一股力量使劲把他往后拉。

吉鲁低头一看，果然又是这只金毛在咬他裤子。这家伙已经咬坏了他好几条裤子，再这么咬下去他就要没有裤子穿了。

情急之下他抓住洛里的胳膊：“Hugo！救我！”

洛里终于放下了那本书。

“奥利。”

金毛马上松了口，乖乖端坐在主人面前。

吉鲁赶紧检查裤子，还好没咬破。

“你先去院子里玩一会儿，我看完这一节带你出去走走，好吗？”

金毛听话地“汪”了一声，顺便叼走了并不愿意离开沙发的雨果。

扫清了一切干扰因素，吉鲁兴致勃勃地正准备继续，洛里却茫然地看着他。

“你刚才跟我说什么？”

看样子他那些话果然没被听进去。不过无所谓啦，毕竟打扰别人看书本来就是他不对。

“我是说——等会儿我去遛狗。”

他没再给洛里留下发言的机会。

fin.


End file.
